The Slughorn Christmas Party
by KristyRose
Summary: Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper of the Twilight Series are the vampires attending Slughorn's Christmas Party in Chapter 15 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short piece of Crossover Fanfiction I wrote combining Twilight and Harry Potter. It replaces a small bit of Chapter 15 in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. As soon as I read that vampires were at the party, I had to see what it would be like if some of our Twilight vampires were the guests instead. I _may_ write an extended version of this scene in the future. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Slughorn Christmas Party

When we arrived in the entrance hall a few minutes before eight o'clock, we observed a translucent figure, carrying heavy looking chains, which floated in our direction upon seeing us. I quickly took in the rest of the great room as the ghost introduced himself to my father Carlisle.

A flock of girls were gathered together muttering cruel remarks about the blonde girl standing just outside of the group, though their thoughts contained more disappointment and less self-confidence than what they spoke out loud. The lone girl was dressed a bit oddly in a glittery silver gown, but she appeared unmoved by the scowls of her onlookers. Her mind was a distance away.

_I wonder if anyone will have dyed their eyebrows for tonight. _She pressed her hand to her head for a moment._ Maybe there's a spell for it. Harry probably knows one. I wonder if I'll get to announce a Quidditch match this season. I hope that Nargles don't steal the brooms before the game…_

_Edward._

Jasper who nudged my elbow as he thought my name, caused me to turn back toward the ghost, who had announced himself as The Bloody Baron. With a quick turn, the three of us followed the ominous body up the marble staircase, toward the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation.

As we drew close to the door of Professor Slughorn's office, I heard the curious girl from the entrance hall discussing with a boy the rumor of vampires being at the party and whether the Minister of Magic was one. The boy's thoughts seemed in contrast with the girl's, but he politely kept them to himself.

I placed a smile on my face and turned my head slightly to nod to Jasper before entering. Jasper knew what I meant without sharing my mind reading gift. This was his first time visiting the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the combination of magical sights and a room full of humans was not an easy encounter for him. The unique emotions of each guest were a lot for Jasper to handle, not to mention the temptation of their blood. I promised him earlier, that even though his partner Alice believed he would be fine, I would monitor his thoughts and protect him as necessary.

As I stepped through the doors behind my father and brother, I observed that the office was much larger than expected. Likely magic was used to create the space, filled with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, constructing the illusion of being inside of an immense tent. Guests crowded in the space, immersed in an odd red light. I glanced at Jasper who was reminded of his greatest temptation by the shade.

"Jasper, focus, it'll be fine." I whispered under my breath, but my slight anxiety gave me away. Jasper raised his eyebrow slightly, sensing my heightened emotion. So I tried another angle, "Carlisle has faith in you."

"I know." He whispered back, slightly annoyed, but composing his expression quickly.

As much as he appreciated my help, Jasper didn't like appearing weak in any way. However, he did agree to Carlisle's suggestion to hunt just before entering the castle. It turned into the most interesting hunting trip we'd ever experienced. The gamekeeper granted our entrance into the Forbidden Forest if we agreed to stick to the Bugbears, a nasty bear that had attacked and killed many roosters the gamekeeper had once watched over. My brother Emmett, who remained in the States, would have enjoyed hunting these large animals. They were almost violent enough to produce a challenge to us. The scents in the air, created by the mix of exceptional creatures in the woods, were not particularly pleasant, but still unlike anything we had ever smelled before.

Our muted exchange was interrupted by the approach of a rounded, cheerful man, whose enormous silvery moustache reminded me of a walrus. He smiled widely beneath the massive moustache as he reached out for my father.

"Carlisle! It's been too long, too long!" He exclaimed while shaking my father's hand. His gooseberry eyes met mine and he let go of Carlisle's hand to reach out to me. "And Edward, how good to see you again. Not since the early 50s, right?"

"Yes sir." I smiled politely while smoothly releasing his grip. Gesturing to my left, I introduced Professor Slughorn to Jasper.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Slughorn said while his thoughts mused over what he'd heard of Jasper and the benefits my brother's capabilities might offer him.

Jasper quickly shook the professor's hand.

Slughorn turned back to Carlisle excitedly, "He's going to be here tonight. The boy I told you about. Harry Potter."

"I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to meet the students you've invited here tonight." Carlisle responded courteously.

Before Professor Slughorn could continue his praise of the student we had heard so much about, the boy himself walked into the party behind us. The Professor saw him almost immediately.

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet."

I turned my head to observe the silver dressed girl at the door along with a slightly embarrassed dark haired, young man in glasses. The way Slughorn gripped Harry's arm, Harry's thoughts considered the difficulty of escaping the party without Slughorn still attached. The girl was pulled along as the Professor led Harry straight toward us.

_This is The Chosen One we've been hearing so much about? He looks pretty ordinary to me._ Jasper thought observing the boy's untidy black hair and thin frame.

We glanced at each other for a fleeting moment after taking in the striking lightening bolt scar upon Harry's forehead. Both of our eyes widened slightly and then returned quickly to our formal expressions.

Carlisle kept his exterior perfectly composed as Professor Slughorn introduced him to the special guest, though I could hear him taking in the boy's appearance as well, just more optimistically.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen, an occasional guest lecturer in Muggle Studies, and author of _Blood Brothers: Understanding the Muggle Beneath the Surface._ Of course, these are his friends, Edward and Jasper."

"A pleasure, Harry Potter." Carlisle smiled at the young man. "I have heard nothing but good things of you from the Professor."

Professor Slughorn beamed as he stood between the two. His thoughts were beaming as well; kindly, but almost foolishly enjoying being in the presence of two men he deemed as successful and powerful.

I was distracted however by Jasper who looked rather bored to the untrained eye, but his eyes and mind showed me he was trying badly to keep his attention away from the gaggle of girls that were standing close to him, looking curious and excited. Quickly I moved myself between them, having noticed that Jasper's figure was unconsciously leaning in their direction, a hint of hunger in his eyes.

_Sorry._ Jasper lowered his eyes and adjusted himself between Carlisle and me before adding, _And thanks._

"No problem." I whispered almost incoherently.

We both refocused on the rest of our party discussing the contributions of Muggles over the centuries; just in time to hear the blonde girl observe that one of the most important inventions in history was fashioned by a muggle.

"What's that dear?" Carlisle smiled gently at her.

"The toilet." She grinned widely back at him.

Harry stifled a laugh before saying, "Why yes, Luna, that is a bit important, I must say." Harry looked across the room as he spoke and smiled as he caught sight of someone he was looking for. "It was good to meet you sir." Harry said, shaking Carlisle's hand. "Maybe we will meet again soon, but if you'll excuse me I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry."

"Certainly, but Harry," Carlisle said compassionately, "know that, though we are on the other side of the world, we are with you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Harry's expression and thoughts were appreciative. Through Jasper's gift I could sense hope radiate slightly off the boy as well.

Professor Slughorn nodded proudly in the direction of Harry and Luna as they disappeared into the crowd.

"A fine boy indeed." He remarked.

"Yes, well, how about an introduction to some of your other students." Carlisle said, though in his mind he was saying a prayer for the young wizard we had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

An idea came to me and I was thrilled to see it would be able to run simultaneously with the original Slughorn Party as seen on pages 317-319. Here is a continuation of the Twilight Vampires hanging around Hogwarts, with a little bit of action. Enjoy!

* * *

The Slughorn Christmas Party – Part Two

The cheery faced Professor Slughorn turned toward the punch table and with a flick of his wand the punch ladle shifted in the bowl and scooped up a glass full of mead. Once the glass floated into his eager hands, Slughorn glanced around the room. His eyes settled on a spot several meters from where we were all standing.

My gaze followed and landed on a red-faced boy looking disorientated underneath some mistletoe. His eyes darted around the room, but they grew wide when he noticed the four of us looking in his direction.

Professor Slughorn didn't notice the boy's frustration and embarrassment, motioning for us to follow as he moved quickly toward the student.

I picked out of the Professor's head that this student was named Cormac McLaggen and was a potential _"well-connected up and comer"_, as Slughorn thought. Cormac's mind however was full of disappointment and annoyance over a girl that must have left him there a moment prior. I stifled a laugh at his recollection of the event. Leading the unsuspecting girl toward the mistletoe all while prattling on about his own athleticism. Upon reaching the greenery, immediately closing his eyes and leaning in, all the while congratulating himself on his slick ability to get the girl unwittingly underneath the mistletoe just so he could get the kiss he felt he deserved. Expected even. I considered for a moment teaching this child some manners but couldn't think of a way in which I showed any myself. The matters of humans shouldn't be of such interest to me anyway, so I shook it off and followed Carlisle and Jasper to meet the boy.

Cormac ran a hand through his wiry hair as Slughorn called out his name.

"Cormac McLaggen, I'd like you to meet one of our guests of honor tonight. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is from London, though hadn't been there in many years. Isn't that right Carlisle?"

"Yes, it has been quite some time. It changes so much each time I visit. Diagon Alley seems to have lost some of its vibrancy lately, considering the news…" Carlisle immediately changed direction when Slughorn and Cormac looked slightly anxious. "But, there is a marvelous joke shop that I see has just opened, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I think it is called. My son who couldn't be here tonight would love a shop like that. Jasper here tried one of the wands on display, not realizing it was a trick, and it beat him on the head."

I laughed out loud, remembering Jasper using his ability to shift the mood around him in an attempt to get the wand to stop its assault. He had tried to send out a calming effect onto the wand but accidentally released a wave of anger onto unsuspecting customers when it did not work. Someone threw a joke cauldron directly at him which covered his jacket in a runny yellowish green substance.

Carlisle grinned widely, recalling the same predicament, as he introduced each of us to Cormac. We both nodded toward the young man who had now regained his normal color.

"It's good to meet you." Cormac said politely though he was wondering again where his missing date had run off to.

Slughorn began bragging on the boy's accomplishments and connections as Carlisle listened courteously, though he spoke to me in his mind.

"_Edward, these wizards have an interesting scent about them. Never really appealed stronger to me than an average human, except those that come from two non-wizard parents. You noticed that the last time we were here; they can sometimes be slightly more potent?_

Carlisle glanced ever so slightly in my direction, enough time for me to shift my eyes up and then down, indicating a nod.

"_I still don't think it's enough to be concerned about though since it's very slight. It's not like the time Emmett instinctively attacked that poor woman that was just hanging her sheets out to dry because as he said, "She just smelled too good." I don't know why exactly some people smell more appealing to particular vampires, but as long as that doesn't happen, there's nothing to worry about."_ He paused to answer a question about his research on Muggles that the boy had asked before adding._ "Jasper's doing ok, right?"_

Jasper had been standing quietly beside me this whole time, observing the small elves as they avoided accidentally being stepped on and then offering pastries to those guests.

I responded in the affirmative with my eyes again for Carlisle.

A minute later Professor Slughorn took another swig of his mead, only to look at it disappointedly when he realized it was empty. "Well, I think it is time for some more punch, don't you think?" His thin smile almost hidden beneath the large moustache seemed to sputter as the words slurred together.

_I think not Professor._ Too bad he couldn't read my mind.

The young man who had been basking in Slughorn's praises replied, "Yes, and I think it is about time I, uh, get back to my date for the evening." _Wherever she is_. He mentally added. I laughed to myself as Cormac wandered back into the crowd.

"I see Minerva McGonagall across the way. Would like to go over and say hello. Slughorn, don't let us keep you from your other guests." Carlisle said.

"Yes yes. Sounds good, my dear man. I'll see you a bit later then."

Professor Slughorn teetered off in the direction of the punch, cheerfully slapping the back of some tall, wild haired men in ripped clothing on his way.

"I could use a break from all of this." Jasper finally said. I scanned his thoughts quickly, but what he spoke was as reassuring. "I'm fine. Really. This place is incredible. Just would like to be out of the crowd for a few minutes."

Carlisle patted Jasper's arm. "I understand. Of course, just come back in when you're ready." With that Carlisle walked off toward a prim looking witch whose expression turned to a bright smile upon seeing him.

It was understood that I would stay with Jasper through out the evening, so he wasn't offended when I began making my way out of the peculiar office as well. Jasper was several paces ahead, off to the side, already outside of the party when a bushy haired girl of about sixteen ran toward the door. Since I had just walked through it, I held the door open as she flew past, muttering what sounded like, "All boys care about is Quidditch and snog..."

But my attention was immediately diverted. The scent left in the girl's wake was sweet, but its aroma was magnified one-hundred-fold in the mind of my brother. A low growl erupted from Jasper's core. I whipped my head in his direction, ignoring the venom that was pooling in my mouth as I felt in my minds eye the sweetest scent that Jasper was now consumed by. In a brief look, I could see his eyes had turned as dark as his thoughts, but my view was blocked by his form spinning toward the unsuspecting teen racing briskly toward the staircase beyond. Unaware that death had crouched to spring mere meters behind.

I had only a moment to call out his name, but knew it would do no good. It was one of those moments our kind always feared, but hoped we would have the control to resist the evil if it ever came. To Jasper her scent was like a wrecking ball, destroying all traces of his humanity. The most basic of instinct took over.

Jasper was a vampire and her blood was all that he hunted.

My legs took off at the same time as Jasper's and though he was ahead I hoped that with my speed I could overtake him. Images of the impending attack flashed in Jasper's mind as the monster in him overpowered all else. In my pursuit, I snarled quietly, expecting Jasper to turn and instinctively fight for his prey. His chest rumbled violently, but he didn't falter. I could hear his thoughts clearly shout. _I will rip you apart if I have to! _No trace of the Jasper I knew was left as the monster led him on.

But I was gaining.

The body that had once held my brother was almost at the stairs, only just beyond my reach. I sprung myself forward to close the gap, reaching my arms out to wrap around him.

"_Levicorpus"_

Suddenly, Jasper was gone. My arms grabbed nothing but air and my body slammed hard to the ground, echoing through out the hall like a rock slide. Though I was stunned, I had not lost sight of my mission and leaped to my feet looking around quickly. A black hair man with a haggard expression was sprinting toward me, his eyes and wand focused just above my head. Immediately I registered that what this man thought must have been an incantation. Following his eye line, I looked up and instantly jumped back at the sight. Jasper twisted aggressively in mid-air, short snarls ripping through him.

The wizard dressed in a long black robe spoke to me without changing his posture. His words came out in a deep controlled force. "Calm him down."

I looked back up at my brother examining his appearance and mind at once. His snarls were slowing as the girl's scent began to dissipate. His mind cleared enough to briefly flash the most significant image. Carlisle. Though not our biological father, Carlisle had saved us all at one point from the raging monster. Jasper was especially grateful for the alternative lifestyle Carlisle showed him. Being able to feel his victims' emotions, Jasper often became depressed to a point that was nearly unbearable. I could sense the timbre of regret in his thoughts now. No longer battling the demon, Jasper now struggled against his own disappointment.

"_I let him down."_ Jasper met my face and the look on his own was somber.

"I'm sorry." was all he could verbalize, but his mind played out with brutality the anger with himself for threatening me and disappointing our father.

"He'll be alright now." I nodded at the sallow skinned man holding Jasper several feet above the ground.

With a quick flick of his wand the wizard thought,_"Liberacorpus."_ and turned morosely toward the entrance to Slughorn's office without a glance back.

I wrapped my arm around Jasper's as he dropped from the air. His feet landed smoothly on the floor, but his thoughts continued roughly.

"Stop it Jasper. I could see how hard that was to resist through your eyes. No one could refuse that strong of a temptation."

"You would." Jasper snorted as he sat down on the floor, putting his hands over his face.

I liked to think that if a scent so alluring ever assailed my senses that I would have the strength to resist it. But I knew it would just be arrogant of me to assume I could. Almost eighty years of practice told me I was capable of handling temptation, but was there someone out there that could break my perfected resolve?

My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle walking swiftly out of the party. We both looked up.

"Jasper!" He exclaimed as he hurried toward us, though his tone held nothing but concern.

"I'm so sor…"

But Carlisle cut Jasper off. "Please don't apologize. I know that this is hard. I forgave you before anything even happened."

"But you had faith in me and I failed." Jasper hung his head again. "She smelled so good. No one's scent has been that attractive before. Not in my 133 years. It's like I wasn't even me anymore."

Carlisle kneeled down, placing a hand gently on Jasper's shoulder. "I understand. Your desire to live this way, free from the lust for human blood, is all I can ask of you. I don't expect you to be perfect and neither should you. That is why you have a family to stand by your side and help you through tough times." Carlisle warmly smiled at the both us. "I couldn't be prouder of the two of you, you know that."

Carlisle patted Jasper on the shoulder and helped him stand back up.

"Now how about we head back to that joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and get Emmett a few …gifts?" Carlisle raised his eyebrow mischievously.

We both looked in surprise at Carlisle's unexpected behavior.

"What? Everyone acts out of character once in a while." Carlisle laughed and we joined in as we left behind the mysterious school of Hogwarts.

* * *

Yes, Jasper tried to kill Hermione, but Snape stopped him!

Thank you for reading! Please check out my other work too. I've just discovered the fun of fanfiction, so I'm sure I'll write plenty more in the future.


End file.
